


Strip it Down

by Traveler



Category: Captain America (Movies), Leverage, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, dancing by the fire, inspired by a song, stops short of the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traveler/pseuds/Traveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Silhouetted by firelight, Steve watched as the two men – powerful and deadly in their own right, closed the distance between them.  As the singer crooned, 'Strip it down . . . Strip it down . . .Back to you and me . . .'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip it Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a figment of my over active imagination; I do not own any of the characters, or music mentioned here. Nor, do I make any money from the posting of this story.
> 
> This takes place in the same universe as my story "Healing", although they can be read independently of each other.

Steve was curled up in the corner of the couch, the windows behind him open allowing the sound of the waves crashing against the hidden shoreline beyond the dunes to drift in.  Glancing down at the sketch book in his lap, then back up at his muse. 

Eliot was kneeling in front of the fire he’d just lit; his long hair spilling down his back, a faraway look directed into its dancing flames. He’d let his hair grow, and looked more the warrior that he’d named Steve, than the wolf he typically embodied.

He was trying to capture just the right amount of shading as the flames’ light flickering across the others face; when the first strains of music began to play.

Pulling the charcoal away from the page, Steve watched as Clint approached from just to the left of Eliot and behind-making just enough noise the other man would hear him. A callused hand reaching out to touch the others strong shoulder.  Watching as Eliot’s head turned, face tilting upward to meet the archer’s eyes.

As the song played on in the background, Steve watched as Clint held his hand out to Eliot offering help to the other man to stand.  A smirk teasing the corner of his own lips when he heard the low growl, even as the older man took the hand and stood, stretching out knees that he would never admit were paining him.

Silhouetted by firelight, Steve watched as the two men – powerful and deadly in their own right, closed the distance between them.  As the singer crooned, “Strip it down . . . Strip it down . . .Back to you and me . . .” Steve watched as they slowly swayed, the occasional bump and grind mixed in. 

Watched as the work roughened hands touched each other, cataloging the changes in the others physique.  Smiling when Eliot’s hand slips under Clint’s shirt and then helped the younger man remove it all together.  Leaving his hair rumpled, standing in just a pair of low slung jeans; Eliot’s hands resting on his hips and the firelight dancing across the toned back.

He watched on, unable to drag his eyes away from them as Clint helps the older man remove his own shirt. His eyes entranced as nimble fingers work the belt loose. As the singer croons the line “my belt turn loose from these old blue jeans” he watches entranced as Eliot’s belt does just that.  The sound of leather on fabric echoing in the otherwise quiet atmosphere, only to be overtaken by the soft thud of the belt buckle hitting the carpeted hardwood.

As the song comes to a close, he realizes that at some point Eliot had pulled Clint’s jeans open.  The fire light casting them in alternating shadows and light, dancing across their skin; Eliot’s hands cup either side of Clint’s jaw, as the others rest along Eliot’s hips.  The younger’s jeans open, but nothing indecent showing, just the mere suggestion of what’s to come.

The next song begins, and he realizes as they turn to him; pupils blown wide causing the normally blue grey eyes to darken, the wild beauty of each man is on display.  The Wolf and his Hawk have turned his direction; each reaching a hand out beckoning him-their Warrior, to join them. 

Setting the sketch book aside, he stands feeling the weight in his balls, and his cock as it begins to lengthen; he’d always been one to appreciate art – and the wild beauty in both men offers him plenty of that. 

Moving with grace that one wouldn’t expect his body to have, he fits himself along Clint’s back.  One hand resting possessive at Clint’s waist; on the skin just inside the loose jeans while the other reaches out to cup Eliot’s jaw.  Locking eyes with Eliot, he leans forward to lick along Clint’s collar bone. As though savoring a gift that the wolf had given him.

An almost silent shutter clicks, drawing The Wolfs’ away from his -body tensing, alert.  But Steve watches as the eyes alight on the screened in porch, his follow on instinct.  For just a split second, the clouds part and the moonlight allows for a glimpse of red.  A deep rumbling growl resonates from within the Wolf’s chest; but the red is gone in a moment.  While Clint’s whimpers draw both of their attentions back to him.

If a couple of days after he and Clint return to the tower, and Eliot to Leverage International he finds a picture of the three of them bathed in firelight in his sketch book – all he can do is smile.  Settling in to sketch the men he calls his own.

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this fic, is borrowed from the song that inspired it; ["Strip it Down" by Luke Bryan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2BWyY4B36Y%22)
> 
> Originally, I had the idea of taking the video's story but using Eliot and Lindsey with Angel and Clint - but then this hit and I just couldn't shed the image - so. . .


End file.
